A Lazy, Rainy Sunday Afternoon
by ShipperTrish
Summary: On a lazy, rainy Sunday afternoon Kakashi and Sakura have nothing better to do than to stay home, and nothing could be better.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: This is rated M, is very graphic, and meant for adults only!!!

**A Lazy, Rainy Sunday Afternoon**

_This must be what domestic bliss must feel like or the closest thing I'll ever get to it,_ thought Kakashi, as he raised his eyes a few inches above his "Icha, Icha" book and stole a glance at the pink-haired kuniochi sitting casually at his windowsill, drinking a mug of steaming hot chocolate, watching the rain outside his window on this lazy Sunday afternoon.

Sakura had grown accustomed to wearing his long-sleeved, navy blue Jounin shirts as one of her nightshirts and Sakura now sat before him, her petite frame swimming in one of those shirts, having never bothered to change into anything else when they woke up around noon exhausted and bleary-eyed from a night full of lovemaking. It didn't matter, it wasn't like they had any place to go today. Kakashi himself had remained bare-chested and naked except for the pair of Jounin pants he now wore.

Kakashi's eyes roamed up one of Sakura's bare ankles, up her smooth leg and thigh, to the sliver of bare buttock just barely showing beneath the Jounin shirt. Kakashi swallowed hard, now just remembering how he had torn Sakura's only other parcel of clothing, her panties, off her legs the night before in his haste to penetrate himself as deeply and as quickly as possible inside of her. Kakashi's face became hot as he felt an undeniable twitch in his pants. Sakura caught his gaze and Kakashi smiled weakly at her. Sakura smiled back, but she knew that look in his eyes. After weeks…no months…of having relinquished her own bed at her parents house to take up Kakashi's own, she knew what that desire-hungry look in his eyes meant.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Sakura laughed as she carefully put her mug of hot chocolate down on the windowsill, jumped off, and made her way back to the bed where Kakashi was sitting, his back up against the wall. "Is it something in that book of yours?" Sakura asked, shaking her head at Kakashi.

"No, I was just looking at you and remembering last night," Kakashi murmured as he took Sakura's hands in his and helped her sit on his lap facing him, her legs straddling his hips. Sakura slowly lowered her head and Kakashi met her halfway, their mouths connecting in a long, passionate kiss full of tongue and lip nipping. Kakashi ran his hands up and down Sakura's slim sides, grinding his hardness between her legs through the fabric of his pants. He wanted her, no _needed_ her, to feel how much he desired her.

As their kisses intensified, so did the throbbing in Kakashi's crotch. Kakashi thought to himself that this wouldn't do. He brought his hands to the hem of his pants and pulled them down far enough to expose himself. Then, Sakura obligingly lifted herself up to align herself to him and in an achingly slow pace, impaled herself onto his erection. Once she had him inside of her up to the hilt, Sakura embraced herself against Kakashi's chest, rested her head on his shoulder, and they both gave a mutual groan of relief. Nowadays, they had since stopped using condoms with Sakura on birth control, and they had found it convenient seeing how Kakashi seemed to want Sakura at any random moment, no matter the place or the time.

Kakashi placed his hands on Sakura's hips and lifted her up off of him, just enough so that all that remained inside of her was his tip, then he pushed her hips down hard upon him, filling her completely again, and again the pair moaned. Kakashi caught Sakura's eye and for a moment he felt confused as he saw a mischievous smile spread across her face, but then Kakashi felt Sakura swirl her hips against him, letting him touch every inch of her from within, and Kakashi's eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure.

Slowly and steadily their pace increased until soon their movements were nothing but a blur of slapping bodies as their bodies crashed into each other over and over where they were joined. Kakashi glanced into Sakura's eyes once more and knew that she was close. Her eyes were shut tight, focused on nothing else but her impending climax. Then, Kakashi watched breathless as Sakura arched her back, tilted her head all the way back, and impaled herself upon him hard and strong one last time. Kakashi held his hips still as Sakura rode the waves that consumed her, her inner muscles clutching and contracting around his member. Then, Sakura fell forward against him, exhausted, panting, and sweaty. Kakashi laid soft kisses on Sakura's forehead, each of her closed eyelids, and the corner of her soft mouth, then he began to slowly pump himself inside of her once more.

His hands on her hips, Kakashi raised and lowered Sakura's tightness around him over and over, unaware of the quickening pace in which he was doing so. And then, Kakashi felt himself tense up, all the way down to his balls, and he was releasing himself deep inside of Sakura, relief and pleasure overtaking him as he felt his hot fluids rapidly flow out of him and saturate Sakura's burning hot core instead. Then he, too, fell limply against the wall.

Kakashi and Sakura breathed heavily in each others faces, their foreheads touching, and when their heart rates had returned to a somewhat normal pace, Kakashi slowly pulled themselves down onto the bed, laying face to face on their sides, their bodies still connected and throbbing in and around each other. Kakashi gave Sakura one last smile and she did the same for him before their eyelids dropped close and they fell asleep in each others arms on this lazy, rainy Sunday afternoon.

The End


End file.
